This invention relates generally to internal combustion engines.
It is well known that when fuel is burned in an internal combustion engine in a conventional manner, the fuel is not thoroughly oxidized so that some of the fuel is discharged unburned out of the engine exhaust. This is a waste of fuel energy, while at a same time it contributes to pollution of the atmosphere, so that this situation is therefore in need of an improvement.